


Punish Me For My Past

by Extraordinarily_Bee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Will Graham, Some Plot, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinarily_Bee/pseuds/Extraordinarily_Bee
Summary: What happens between the time Hannibal and Will arrive at the cliff house and when Dolarhyde arrives? Well, there's banter and Will gets punished in the best kind of way for being rude. This is mostly porn.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Punish Me For My Past

**Author's Note:**

> I was bullied into writing this by my group chat. But it was well worth it because I love how it turned out. This is the first time I've written porn in 5 years so be gentle with me and this is the first time I'm actually posting porn. Anyway, enjoy and I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> Title is from Nails by Call Me Karizma.

Hannibal explained that the cliff was eroding before getting the spare key and unlocking the door. Will stands for a moment longer and wonders if they’d survive the plunge. Part of him wants them to survive, but another nagging part in the back of his mind knows they’d be better off if they didn’t. Will knows he could never go back to his old life of too many dogs, a kid, and a wife. He knows he doesn’t want to, either; he wants to stay with Hannibal as long as time will allow. He knows it’s fucked up, but he’s fucked up so it doesn’t matter. 

“There is a possibility that we would survive a fall from this height depending on whether or not we already sustained injuries, but there is an even bigger possibility that one, or both, of us wouldn’t survive. Is that a chance you would be willing to take?” Hannibal asks from beside him as if he can hear Will’s thoughts. Will looks over at him and really looks at him for the first time in three years. The new BSHCI haircut is something that he finds he likes the look of and even wearing the bland jumpsuit, Hannibal is still striking. He can’t deny the fact that he is, and always has been, attracted to Hannibal. As Will stares at the man beside him, he knows he’d risk it all for him. Hannibal raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

“If it keeps Jack Crawford off our backs for a while, then yes. Yes, I’m willing to take that chance. Are you?” Will asks as he turns his back to the cliff and starts toward the house, knowing that Hannibal will follow. He knows Hannibal will follow him anywhere he asks him to without much of a second thought and Hannibal knows Will will do the same for him. He hears Hannibal take a deep breath and then hears the crunch of pebbles beneath Hannibal’s shoes as he follows him toward the house.   
  
Will raises an eyebrow when Hannibal stands next to him just inside the door. The cliff house is vast and open with plastic sheets over the furniture. Will watches as the dust particles dance in the last few beams of sunlight streaming through the floor to ceiling windows at their backs. Hannibal smiles then steps forward to rip the plastic off the piano as Will walks over to pull the one off the table. Will glances over his shoulder at Hannibal and has to do a double-take because what he sees sends a shiver of want down his spine. Hannibal has unzipped his jumpsuit down to the waist and slipped it off his shoulders to let it dangle around him. Will can see the defined lines of his back and the snugness of the pale grey t-shirt around his biceps. Being locked away in the BSHCI didn’t stop him from maintaining his physique.   
  
“You know, Will, they say that if you take a picture it would last longer. Have you heard that expression?” Hannibal says without looking at him, but Will can practically see the smirk that he knows is plastered across Hannibal’s face. Will feels the blood rush to his face and quickly walks over to pull the plastic off the couch. He needs to pull himself together because they have a future to plan and a dragon to kill.   
  
“You know, Hannibal, they say that there is a time and place to be a smartass. Have you heard that expression?” Will says mockingly and as soon as the words leave his mouth he can feel Hannibal’s eyes boring into his back. He knows it was rude, but he can’t bring himself to care. Hannibal has heard worse from him and yet here he is, still alive. Albeit with more scars than he had 5 years ago, but still alive nonetheless. He glances over his shoulder and looks into the deep brown eyes that are staring at him quizzically. He raises an eyebrow and smirks as if to ask Hannibal what he is going to do about it. He takes a deep breath as he watches Hannibal cross the room in three large strides to stand directly behind him. A shiver runs down his spine as he feels Hannibal lean into his space and lower his head to speak next to Will’s ear.   
  
“That was terribly rude, Will. I suggest you apologize before I do something _you_ might regret,” Hannibal says in a voice that can only be described as a growl. Will’s whole body shutters at the sound and he licks his lips. In the three years he’s been away from Hannibal, he may have forgotten just how dangerous and intimidating the man behind him really is, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t make his dick twitch with excitement.   
  
He drops the plastic that he forgot he was still clinging to and slowly turns to face the man behind him. Will isn’t small, but he certainly isn’t large either, but he feels like Hannibal is towering over him like a shadow. Will puffs his chest, steadies his hands at his sides, and raises his chin to look Hannibal directly in the eyes. Hannibal doesn’t flinch or look away; he just stares Will in the eyes with a blank expression on his face, no doubt waiting for Will’s sarcastic retort. And, well, who was Will to disappoint?   
  
“I’d like to see you try to do something I’d regret,” Will says with a tilt of his head and a slight smirk. He watches as something flashes behind Hannibal’s eyes and feels his breath across his face when Hannibal sighs slightly. Before Will can even think about moving away from Hannibal, he’s being slung over Hannibal’s shoulder and carried toward what he assumes is a bedroom. He can’t help feeling a little excited about what’s to come. At first, he denied having any feelings toward the man that has been both his undoing and his becoming, but now he knows that all he’s ever wanted is currently carrying him toward a bedroom in a house on cliffs above the Atlantic.   
  
Within minutes, he’s being dropped unceremoniously onto a ridiculously plush bed and Hannibal is staring down at him without hungry eyes. Will knows there’s a question hidden behind those eyes and he doesn’t even have to think about the answer. Will licks his lips and nods before Hannibal kneels on the bed over him and bends down to plant a hungry kiss on his lips. Will moans into the kiss and pulls Hannibal closer to him. 

Hannibal’s hands skirt under his shirt and Will arches into the touch. There’s too much clothing between them so Will grasps the hem of Hannibal’s shirt and tries to pull it over his head. Hannibal leaves Will just long enough to throw the shirt across the room then starts unbuttoning Will’s shirt. He growls at the buttons before grabbing one side in each hand and ripping the shirt open, sending buttons flying in every direction of the room. Will pushes himself up onto his elbows as Hannibal leans back on his heels to let his eyes roam over Will’s chest. Will takes in the sight of the man in front of him with hungry eyes; Hannibal’s shoulders are broad, his chest is covered in hair that Will desperately wants to run his fingers through, and he looks absolutely feral. Will takes a tentative hand and runs it up Hannibal’s chest through the soft hair before moving toward his throat. He gently wraps his fingers around the base of Hannibal’s throat and roughly pulls him back down to him. He kisses him hard and it’s a tangle of tongues and teeth. He tastes copper and knows that it’s blood, but he knows by the time the night is over that’s not the only blood that will be spilled between them. Hannibal moans loud and deep when he grinds his hips down into Will’s. Will moans just as loud at the sudden contact. Will is painfully hard now and he can feel that Hannibal is hard as well.   
  
“Take this off. Now please,” Will says as he tries to push Hannibal’s jumpsuit off of his hips. Will gasps in surprise when Hannibal abruptly sits up and grabs Will’s left hand. Will winces as Hannibal squeezes his hand hard and holds it directly in Will’s line of vision. Will frowns and for a brief moment, he feels a pang of guilt before he stomps it down quickly. The light glinting off the golden band on his ring finger makes him want to throw it into the Atlantic. There’s no way he’s going back to that life; not now, not ever. He’s exactly where he wants to be with the one he wants to be with.   
  
“How about _you_ take _this_ off before you try to tell me what I should take off, Will. Unless this is just for your own cruel curiosity and you plan to go back to that life with _her_ ,” Hannibal’s voice drips with a venom that Will has never heard in his voice before. Will winces at the sting of his words and before his mind can whisper any doubts, Will holds Hannibal’s gaze as he pulls the ring off and flings it across the room. The only sounds in the room at that moment is their ragged breathing and the ring bouncing across the floor.   
  
Hannibal nods then smiles briefly as he stands to remove his jumpsuit and underwear. Will takes this time to take his shirt the rest of the way off and unbutton his pants. Hannibal grips the bottom of Will’s pant legs, gives them a rough tug, then they’re off in one fell swoop. Hannibal quirks an eyebrow when he sees that Will isn’t wearing underwear; Will just smiles and looks Hannibal up and down. If his eyes linger just a little longer on Hannibal’s thick cock, then that’s his business.   
  
“Well, are you going to fuck me or just stand there and look pretty?” Will says as he licks his lips and grins. Hannibal’s breath hitches then he’s back on Will again; this time he’s clawing and biting and sucking bruises across his skin. Will moans with every scrape of Hannibal’s teeth. “Hannibal, please,” Will says breathlessly as Hannibal drags his nails down Will’s sides, hard enough to break the skin. Hannibal delivers a rough bite to the inside of Will’s thigh that makes Will cry out; he can feel blood trickling down his thigh, but can’t bring himself to care. Hannibal licks the blood back up to the bite and sucks for a moment before he licks a thick stripe up the underside of Will’s cock. Will moans loudly and tangles his hands in Hannibal’s hair. Before Will has a moment to think, Hannibal swallows his cock down until his nose brushes the coarse hair at the base. Will throws his head back and tries to keep his hips from thrusting up into the warm, wet heat of Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal hollows his cheeks and bobs his head for just a moment before pulling off Will with a filthy pop and Will whines at the sudden loss of contact. Hannibal moves to open a drawer on the nightstand then comes back with a bottle of lube. Will is panting and hard to the point of pain so when Hannibal settles between his legs with the bottle between his hands, Will sighs happily.   
  
“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your rudeness earlier, Will. You know how I feel about people being rude. I may have tolerated it from you before, but things are different between us now; are they not?” Hannibal says as he pours some lube in his palm and gives his cock a couple quick strokes. Will watches with rapt attention because Hannibal’s cock is significantly larger than he first realized and a needy whine escapes his throat. Will is drawn from watching Hannibal stroke his cock by a sharp slap to the inside of his thigh and Will throws his head back with a moan. Hannibal starts slowly stroking his cock until Will lifts his head to make eye contact. Hannibal quirks an eyebrow and sighs, “I asked you a question, Will, and I expect an answer.”   
  
“Ye-yes. Things are different. We’re no longer who we used to be. We are more who we are meant to be. And pain is no longer a stranger to us; we’re in an unhealthy relationship with it, now. Pain is a cruel, but satisfying lover,” Will says breathlessly and quickly. Hannibal moves from stroking himself to giving Will’s cock a couple strokes. Will moans loudly and his breath hitches when Hannibal releases him to grip his own cock.   
  
“Yes, and you relish in the pain; don’t you, Will?” Hannibal says calmly as he raises Will’s legs to rest on his shoulders then grabs Will’s hips with a bruising grip. Will nods his head quickly and wills himself to relax when he feels the head of Hannibal’s cock press against his rim. Will regrets the words that left his mouth just seconds before when he realizes that Hannibal isn’t going to be gentle with him. Hannibal presses forward until the head of his cock slips past the first ring of muscle. Hannibal releases a shaky breath and Will groans at the pleasurable pain shooting up his spine. It’s too much, but not enough at the same time. Will wants, _no_ , needs more. He wants to feel Hannibal’s cock filling him up until that’s all he can feel.   
  
“Hannibal, please. I need it. I need to feel all of it. I need you. All of you,” Will pleads while trying to get Hannibal to move. He’s clawing at Hannibal’s hips and shoulders and back in a useless attempt to get some sort of movement from the man above him. Hannibal finally takes pity on him and slams his hips forward until he’s buried to the hilt. Will screams and his eyes roll back in his head. The pain from lack of preparation makes him see white at the edge of his vision but the pleasure from being filled so full outweighs anything else. Hannibal gives him a split second to recover before he withdraws almost completely then slams back into Will with a loud moan. They’ve only just started but Will is already drenched in sweat and panting.   
  
Hannibal continues at a punishing pace while Will writhes below him. Relishing in the pain and pleasure that’s flowing through his body. The sound of skin slapping against skin and their breathy moans filling the room is filthy, but Will thinks it might just be the best music he’s ever heard. Hannibal leans back slightly and raises Will’s asscheeks to rest on his thighs, the angle changes just enough for Hannibal to hit that little bundle of nerves inside him and Will screams. Hannibal is now pounding into him hard enough to make him slide up the bed. He throws a hand back to brace himself on the headboard of the bed. Hannibal continues his punishing pace and the assault on Will’s prostate with every forward thrust is enough to make tears form in his eyes. Will can feel the heat pooling in his lower belly and whines as a tear slips down his cheek into his hair.

“Hannibal, please. Please, touch me. I’m so close,” Will begs in gasping breaths as one hand grasps at Hannibal’s forearm. Hannibal smirks before stilling his hips completely. Will’s mouth drops open and he glares at the man above him. Hannibal is just staring at him with blown pupils and sweat rolling down his cheekbones; there’s a look of amusement on his face. “Hannibal, please. Please, I’m sorry. I apologize for being rude; just let me come. Please, I’m begging,” Will sobs. 

“Look at you, Will. My gorgeous cunning boy begging me to allow him his pleasure. You’re being such a good boy for me,” Hannibal says with a smile then continues his brutal pace before taking Will’s cock in hand and Will comes with the simple touch. Will’s back arches off the bed and his release hits him hard enough that he sees stars and it sends hot ropes of come up his chest and neck. He screams again and his voice breaks in the middle of it. He thinks that some come may have landed on his cheek, but he can’t be sure. He isn’t even sure he’s still breathing until he feels Hannibal’s thrusts lose their rhythm and falter. Hannibal’s moan is the loudest thing that Will has ever heard come from the man since he’s known him and Will feels Hannibal coming deep inside him. Will takes a steadying breath before Hannibal collapses on top of him with a huff. Will runs his hands up Hannibal’s back as they come down from their highs and plants kisses all over Hannibal’s head and his face. Hannibal sighs contentedly and licks a stripe up Will’s neck with an approving hum. It takes Will a solid minute before he realizes what Hannibal just did and he scrunches his nose.

“Hannibal, as much as I’d love to lay here and bask in the afterglow with you, we have company coming soon. We need to get ready,” Will says hoarsely as he plants another kiss on the top of Hannibal’s head. His voice is shot, but he can’t bring himself to care. That was the best orgasm he’s ever had and he doesn’t regret any part of it. Hannibal groans and slowly pulls out of Will before rolling off the bed. Will grimaces when Hannibal slips out of him and instantly hates the empty feeling inside him. Hannibal holds out a hand, Will takes it and slowly stands. He winces when he feels the ache between his legs and on his thigh, but he smiles at Hannibal anyway. 

  
“Shower with me?” Hannibal asks quietly as he pulls Will close and wipes his thumb across Will’s cheek before licking the pad of his thumb clean then he presses a kiss to Will’s forehead. Will nods and allows himself to be led to the bathroom. 

  
There’s a Dragon coming to storm the castle and they have to slay it before they can leave this ruined kingdom behind.


End file.
